onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Subrosian/Archive 2
Message from Luna 15 oh okay, sorry about that ^^'Luna15 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Message from hughdo Okay srry for editing it. Good point. I hadn't heard about all the formal wiki rules before, so I didnt know then, but I knew when I wrote that comment, so I wasn't really thinking. So sorry Subrosian, that wasn't nice of me. -hughdo Nightmare D. Matthew You need to check this out, He made a character named Nightmare D. Matthew that has a devil fruit that has three different elements (Darkness, Time, and Space), has all three forms of Haki, and can become a wolf and hawk. It doesn't go by the normal way of saying one word twice then "no Mi". I think there is a rule against that. --Slasher Chaos 12:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) alright I didn't know if it was godmod or not. --Slasher Chaos 16:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I will do my best im gonna do a great job Alex8567 23:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules Hey could you let me know what are the rules concerning pics for characters here? Will fix my character accordingly and then start anew with some more characters. Cheers! JetTalk 11:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Killing in One Piece Hey, Subrosian. Just wanted to point something out. It's been bugging me for a long time. You said that, in your One Piece fanfic, your original character is killing people, which Luffy is against. So he's created a rift in the crew because he things they should kill the people they fight, while Luffy doesn't want that. Well... Just felt I should point out... Luffy's never spoken up and mention his dislike of killing. It's not a Luffy thing. It's an Oda thing. He feels it's more punishment for the villains to see their dreams destroyed than to kill them. It has nothing to do with Luffy's personal beliefs. It's just Oda's personal beliefs. Adding to this is an even simpler fact... Zoro's killed several times. And Luffy didn't have a problem with it. --Cyberweasel89 00:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Um, actually, no. You're way wrong. It isn't Luffy's decision to not kill his enemies. Luffy doesn't care one way or another. It's Oda's decision. The whole "it's worse punishment to let them live to see their dreams destroyed" isn't Luffy's belief. It's Oda's belief. Luffy doesn't have any such belief. :Secondly, Zoro killed the original Mr. 7. Luffy didn't have a problem with it. So it's evident that Luffy has no issue with enemies getting killed. :--Cyberweasel89 01:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Zoro killed the original Mr. 7 at Whiskey Peak, while the Straw Hats stopped by there on their way over Reverse Mountain. ::Right. Oda didn't say anything about it being Luffy's beliefs. He just said that Luffy is the one who destroys their beliefs and dreams. He's not choosing not to kill them. They just don't die as a result of Luffy's beatings. ::For example, look at Rob Lucci. Luffy beat him to within an inch of his life. He would've died had the rest of CP9 not been able to get him expert medical attention soon enough. Luffy had no way of knowing Lucci would get that kind of medical attention when he was done with him. He didn't care if the guy died or not. ::And when Robin snapped Spandam's spine in half, he could've easily died. Those kinds of injuries either paralyze you or kill you. Luffy didn't have a problem with that. ::Then there's the numerous minor Marines and enemy pirates they've killed. Luffy even told the Black Cat pirates right to their faces that, after he was done with Kuro, he'd kill them, so they had no reason to be cheering for him. ::Another time, Luffy stole the gas masks off those Pirate Armada pirates during the battle of the Barati. Without those gas masks, they'd die from the gas, and Luffy knew that. He didn't care. ::I'm just trying to make a point. Killing isn't an issue with Luffy and the Straw Hats. Never has been. It's just how Oda likes the punish the villains by hand of god. The villains live because that's just how the fights turn out. Not because Luffy chooses not to kill them. And besides, Zoro's killed before for sure, and Luffy hasn't even once told him he couldn't kill, nor has he said that to the rest of his crew. ::Plus, it's not the job of an OC to stir up that kind of trouble with the canon characters. It's against fanfic writing code. No OC is supposed to try and change or blatantly accuse canon characters of flaws, story continuity problems, etc. It's in the same category as the writer making a canon character they hate the butt of turmoil and bad representation. ::There is no no-kill rule among the Straw Hats. That's just how Oda likes the fights to turn out. It's not a personal belief of Luffy or any of the Straw Hats. The characters don't have the same opinions as their creator. That kind of assumption is exactly why people get offended when fictional characters make racist or sexist remarks, form parent or church groups, and protest against the TV show or movie. --Cyberweasel89 04:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Explaination Please!! Why did you delete my Kairo Kairo no Mi AND Raven .G. Zen ?? About Kairo Kairo no Mi, I understand when people first read this they like "WTH, its can't be happening, he'll become super duper strong and no one will beat him !!". But I'll say that some Devil Fruits generally turning the users body to natural element, such as rubber, ice , and even light.The Kairoseki is the one type of material/element in OP world, so this DF might be possible.The users still can be affected when he been touched by Kairoseki eventhough when he became Kairoseki.He also vulnerable to Haki. So I hope you'll be consider to reinvoke this page deletion. About Raven .G. Zen, I know that this page was been deleted because its hasn't been updated for years. But I've been working back to write the page back and to get active back in this wiki, and it still been deleted.. So I hope you'll be consider to reinvoke this page deletion. PLEASE !!!! Oda ≠ Luffy Okay, you’re not listening. I admit to my mistake and to the faulty evidence, but I really don’t feel you need to insult me with a condescending attitude, especially since I truly considered you the heart and soul of this Wiki, even from the moment you started here. I respect you as the leader of this wiki, and for the way you've managed it. Normally, I don't treat people with respect if they don't treat me with respect. But like I said long ago, I'm still fine with being your lightning rod of hate. I've always been happy to be your frustration stress ball, and I'm still fine with it. Better me than someone who doesn't deserve it. When Oda made Luffy, he had the image of manliness in mind, since Dragonball had already done everything you could do with a pure little boy. It’s Oda’s belief that villains should live and see their dreams fall apart instead of being killed by the hero, not Luffy’s belief. When Oda responded to that fan question, he wasn’t speaking for Luffy’s actions, he was speaking for his own writing. Just because an author believes something, that doesn’t mean his characters believe it. It’s that kind of thinking that causes fiction to be censored, or for people to be attacked because of their fictional characters. Luffy has never, not once, told his crew they couldn’t kill anyone. Luffy is fine with killing people. Oda just doesn’t write it happening because of HIS beliefs, not Luffy’s beliefs. You’re really just making Luffy look like a pussy so your character can look more badass. The “true killer” who teaches the sheltered saints the hard facts of life, or the renegade who reforms a group from their faulty beliefs. If you want characters who truly refuse to kill others in fights, just look at Rurouni Kenshin. But that really is the characters’ beliefs. They even state it’s their beliefs. Luffy doesn’t. Not once has he refused to kill anyone, and not once has he told his crew they couldn’t kill anyone. Not once has he showed disgust over the killing of others. --Cyberweasel89 02:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Can I makes Devil Fruit that has been made but just for my fanfic ?? Jack Hamilton 10:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Jack Hamilton10:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Jack Hamilton Reply Thank you for the greetings and I have taken a look at the rules and guidlines so hopefully i won't make any major blunders. Also thank you for pointing out who the senior members are as i was unware of them except for you since i am currently using your character of Jeran Kedamono as a guideline for creating my own character of Teague. But i just have two question that i need to ask, first of all are we allowed to use canon devil fruits as abilities for our own characters, and second is there is a specific timeline where the story of this fanon is taking place or do we write out our own individual stories with our own timline........--Zaraikou 14:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well that makes things easier, now i can start working on my ideas and concepts here without much worry, i started with my first pirate character Teague, so far he is coming along nicely, hopefully i should be done with him within the next two days. Thanks again for clearing up things for me........--Zaraikou 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, its just that its kind of offensive when someone steals what you've written so hard, but anyways i am cool with it since he aplogised, so no need to take drastic measures, and i saw you warned him from doing it in the near future. Also if you have sometime could you have a look at two of my article,my main character Teague and his devil fruit power Ryo Ryo no mi, and tell me how theyr are and are they up to the sites standards, it will be really helpful and i will be greatful for you opinions............--Zaraikou 18:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Devil Tree In a cannon storyline, there had two trees named Treasure Tree Adam and Sunlight Tree Eve.. Suddenly I have come out with an idea of Devil Tree Lucifer, which is the source of all Devil Fruits in OP universe.The ideas is when people with devil fruit power is dead, the devil of the fruit will return to the tree and in several amount of time the Devil Fruit will reproduce and scatter all around the world like Dragon Balls.. I would like to put it in my fanfic and put a page on wiki's. But I think it's better to ask your permission first instead create a page then been deleted later. So, what would you think ?? will you approved my idea ?? ^ ^ Jack Hamilton 14:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Jack HamiltonJack Hamilton 14:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Devil Tree 2 I don't mean the will be 2 devil fruit with same power.. I means when the devil fruit returned to the tree, it will take time, years perhaps before the fruit will develop and when it ripe, instead fall of the tree, it will projected in high speed, like Dragon Balls..and it is ONE fruit of that kind only...^ ^ Zoan, Paramecia and Logia type Devil Fruit develop and ripe in different rate like Paramecia 10 year after previous user dies, Zoan 15 years, and Logia 20 perhaps. So, how do you like my ideas?? could you give me green light ?? Hey Hey man! Just wanted to give you a heads up that I will most probably be getting active here again and will be transferring over a few articles from the one piece fanon wiki that used to belong to a friend of mine. Wanted to let you know so as not to have any problems in the future. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you, I'll ask you if I need anything. I'm currently learning how to edit pages by writing my first page. Persian13 00:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Content in a page? I tried to create a page but I can't find how to do the content box and how to make differents content parts (like appearence, strenghts, ect...). How do you do it? I searched in the "Help" part but they don't explain it... Persian13 01:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for helping me start. I've created my first page and I'll start my second in a few minutes! Persian13 14:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new on One piece Fanfiction and I've got some cool ideas but I'm not used to how everything is plus I just got banned from Bleach Fanfiction so i was wondering if you could show me the ropes. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand how most of the stuff works I just need help in making a character on here it's way different from bleach Fanfiction. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) well I wanted to do this guy that was given to the celestial dragons with his little sister, managed to escape and traveled around till he made his way to an island in the new world with his sister and he ate the stone-stone fruit. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Does a page get deleted if it's inactive for long enough? Yeah I notived that the page for a devil fruit I put up got removed, the Chatto Chatto no Mi. As I recall the structure was good and it's not in the actual series so was the reason because it wasn't being viewed, not being edited or what? Petronec 02:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Just making myself known! Hia, Subrosian! Nice to talk to you, since I've seen your name around the Wikia prominently but have yet to check in. I'm Nettlekid, the same person as Jean-Loup McIlvain-Cellier (my real name, which was on my Facebook when I first signed in, but I prefer the username Nettlekid so I switched it) hence why I've re-edited all my recent character creations here, just so they'll have that Nettlekid tag. I wanted to clarify that, so you didn't think there was some vandal messing around with other people's creations. Speaking of which, I hope you like the characters and powers I've put up on this very excellent site. I don't really know what I plan to do with them, I may or may not make some fanfics as time goes on, but this was just a good way to consolidate my material and also bask in the glory of having something that seemed so official. I must thank you, it was your various character profiles which I used to format the bios of my own (though don't worry, all the content of the bios are my own.) I'd be very interested to hear what you think of my characters, if you have any pointers, and just general constructive criticism. Very good to address you directly, Nettlekid 22:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Possible devil fruit use? First matter of business. Greetings. I am new to this particular Wiki and new to the whole wiki editing and all that Jazz itself. So forgive me if I get a few things wrong here and there. But the main topic I want to discuss with you is the use of two canon (well don't know if they are entirely canon) DF's. The fruits are the Goe Goe no mi from the first one piece movie and the Kachi Kachi no mi from the second one piece movie. The GoeGoe no mi is not a problem if you don't want me using it, but I would love you if you let me use the Kachi Kachi as it is my main characters Devil fruit and a big part of his character. I don't know if this breaches the rules as they aren't entirely canon DF's in the first place. What do you have to say on the matter? CrimsonG 05:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 17:12pm 14 September 2011 Request for a devil fruit this is superlolmaniac and im requesting to make one of your devil fruit (mesa mesa no mi) as one of my characters devil fruit is that ok 10:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Question How would Jinbe respond to “I’m not going to attack you anymore...” I bowed to him “Is it alright to stay with you?” Shiranui Dragon 14:49 11.Dec 2011 Hi, I've recently recieved an email saying that you have removed a few articles for housekeeping. I was wondering if I could have them added back up. I'm in no rush to have them up though. KairaKara101 22:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC)KairaKara101 Thank you very much. I'll make sure to tell you in the future if I'll be idle. KairaKara101 02:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC)KairaKara101 Excuse but i have seen that some of my articles have been deleted. Im wondering why has it been deleted, and if you can get it back could you do it please? Just Asking. Ocelot12349 11:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well could you at least get back the articles of Danieru D. Taimen and Gin because those are not my articles. It Superlolmaniac's articles and he could'nt do anything here on the one piece fan fiction for 2 months because he does'nt have a computer. I'm just asking as a favor for my friend. Yea you deleted my fanfic wiki article, I coulden't add more stuff cause I was on a trip today, and I'm new here so i don't really understand how to restore it. It says it will restore if I come back or somethin. Aron White 20:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Review & Misunderstanding Could you kindly look at this please? I made it a short while back. I ask partially cause you don't seem to think a water Logia Devil Fruit = auto-godmod, and seem to know enough about it to give a detailed critique. I also replied to all of your previous reviews on my articles from earlier. Part of the reason I ask is because I also saw your comments on the talkpage left over from the previous article. I almost replied to your 3 year old comment in my confusion ^^| And just to get it out of the way: NO I did not steal it from anyone on this wiki XD--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Devil Tree Lucifer please review my articles Devil Tree Lucifer and please help me determine what category this article will be put under?? Jack Hamilton 20:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete the Shinu shinu no mi? Because it personifies death (it actually, if you even actually sit down and read it, istead of reading only the title, allows the user to cheat death, not become death), that is just plain closed minded. Hi. Listen. Can you tell me how to post a story? I don't know how to. This is Victor b. thomas. Advise Please Hi Subrosian, My colleagues and I are the writers of the fanfiction, "One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons." We found that Turu17 had posted an article Sea Wolf Pirates. He/she isn't part of our project and has provided information on a crew that doesn't show up in our One Piece Universe. We have asked him/her nicely to remove it, but have received no response. We were wondering if you could advise us on what the next course of action should be. Thanks in advance, KairaKara101 22:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. We really appreciate it. Also do take your time; we're in no rush. KairaKara101 02:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Help me :/ Hallo Subrosian :) You wrote on my talk page, that you could help me, when i got a problem :/ Well i have a little problem, it's just with that what i wrote on the page i have created. Could you do me a favor and take a look at it and correct it, if something is wrong or just something else. The Page of my Character is called Sancar. Thanks from Me Flora von Gareth 17:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Subrosian I'm sorry. I didn't want to put a blank page online. (In the future I'm not gonna do this ) I'm still a Rookie. If I have questions I would be happy, if you could answer those. I'll do my best Thanks ( User Karasu no Nageki ) Hey! I'm just curious as to why my Devil Fruit 'Youkou Youkou Nomi' didn't show up anywhere on the wiki. If there was any problems concerning it, it would be nice to at least hear why. I thought I followed the rules by carefully constructing it and helping to identify it as a different fruit as well as identify similar fruits to prevent confusion. The fruit was also a preconcieved idea I had before I learned of this site, and was under no circumstance a copy of an original idea. What ever issues or complications that concerned the design, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me why. ShadowVR2 (talk) 21:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Victor Betta (talk) 00:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for messing up the Pirate Crew Page Layout. I'm new to this and during one some of my editing, I edited the wrong page. I fixed what I could, but some HTML language was outside of my comprehension. Took some doing, but I fixed it by going into Edit History. Victor Betta (talk) 01:17, December 6, 2012 (UTC) In regards to the wiki rules, one of my character's in the Sparrow Corp., Kain Hyaku, has a Devil Fruit that I can't find an accurate translation for. In english, it's the Multi-Multi Fruit, which allows him to Multiply. Any help would be appreciated. Victor Betta (talk) 03:24, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I kn=ind of need help with the special infoboxes. I'm trying to make it so that I can actually write a profile, but Ican't get it right. Can you help with anything? I'm just copying and pasting, so if I need to do anything with it, please tell me.Ssendam (talk) 11:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Whatttt Is your favourite devil fruit (either canon or fanon). KhroniK (talk) 23:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the Welcome. How do I get my page to appear in the list of crews? I'm not completely done with all the members or details yet though. --Redery (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Redery why did you delete my version of the sound sound fruit? im not mad i just wanna know why you did it why did you delete my version of the sound sound fruit it was logia and i didn't know their was a fruit of the same name already used? im not mad i just wanna know why you deleted it. Maximillion D. Kaiser (talk) 03:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC)Maximillion D. Kaiser hey, could you check my page one the Biomass devil fruit and see if it's good/bad or if it breaks any rules? hey, since you have the kiri kiri no mi (mist fruit) i thought i could make a fog fog fruit and call it maybe something like a brother fruit of the kiri kiri no mi? is that okey? cause mist and fog (or at least smog) are different things so is that okey with you? Hello. I would like to delete a devil fruit page http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Joki_Joki_no_Mi because it is too similar to Gas-Gas fruit. I have created another devil fruit to use instead of this one. C5l6t4 (talk) 12:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Hello. I'd like to delete this page http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Joki_Joki_no_Mi because it is too similar to Gas-Gas fruit. I have created a new devil fruit to replace it. Thanks in advance :) C5l6t4 (talk) 12:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4